


Theo has a new emotion

by CododylWorld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Theo Raeken, M/M, Smut, Top Derek Hale, therek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/pseuds/CododylWorld
Summary: Theo lives in his truck and Derek finds him and offers a place to stay.





	1. Misunderstood

Moonlight danced between the branches of the wooden forest until it made its way to the blue truck that was parked in a field somewhere deep in the beacon hills preserve. Theo sat on its hood, razor blade in his his hand. He had thought about doing it but he couldn't bring himself to it, he was weak, he wasn't strong enough. When he brought the razor near his skin he had let out a gasp and dropped it right down but now he needed it, it was long overdue. 

It had been weeks since he had seen anyone, so it wasn't like it matter. No one would complain and if they did then he wouldn't hear none of it. Plus it would better this way, he'd look better this way, at least that's what he wanted to think. 

He raised his head and let the shine from the moon hit his full bearded face one last time. He took the razor in his hand and–

“If you're planning to end it, just know that it’ll take a long time with that.”

Theo jumped and turned around, fangs and claws at the ready. He led them down once he realized that it had been Derek, the werewolf that had come at the end of the war to help them out. 

Theo gestured to his face that was now sporting a full blown beard and chuckled, “didn't know that the healing factor worked on hair.” 

“Oh… I thought you meant… Nevermind.” Theo dropped the razor down and looked back at the sky, ignoring Derek's apparent concern with him, he smiled fondly making sure that the older wolf didn't see him. 

“So,” Derek said and walked closer to Theo, shoulders raised high and that made Theo look at him suspicious, he got up from where he had been sitting and slowly made his way to the truck not giving his back to Derek whatsoever, “so…?” Theo said once getting as far away as he could, he had his hand in the door handle but he was considering running away if Derek got close enough, deep down he knew if he tried to fight back he would get crushed under those… very huge and strong muscles. 

“Don't worry, Theo, I'm not gonna hurt you. Unless-” Derek said smelling the fear and… arousal?? That was pouring off of the chimera. Fear. Something that the chimera had lived every day of his life when he was with the dread doctors but this time it was new, different. He didn't know how but he could feel that it was foreign and he felt it invade his body and it he wanted it to. 

“Unless what?”

“You try and hurt my friends again. If you do that.” Theo didn't know how or when he had left down his guard but his back was now on a tree trunk and Derek was holding his shoulders, claws digging into them and the scent of blood of filling the air. Derek opened his mouth, beautiful and deadly fangs showing and Theo knew that one mistake and it was over, he was over. Theo knew that Derek wouldn't kill him even if he moved but this new feeling wanted to test it, wanted to bait Derek closer and Theo was at the verge of letting it take over. 

“I'll slice your throat and feed to some Wolf's.” Derek took a step back and Theo didn't even dare to breath, he just stood. He wanted to move, to do something, anything even. But he couldn't the sheer thought of it paralyzed him, no, he wanted Derek to paralyze him. Did that make sense? Was Theo…crushing on this man? Nah, that was preposterous, he didn't have crushes he had intent, he had motive to use and act, that was it. The only problem was, that he didn't know what purpose Derek would or could serve him. That, he would have to slowly find out himself, well first he would have to try and get close first, if that was even possible. 

“Now come on, I know what it's like living like this. It's not good to isolate yourself, sooner or later you'll start wishing that razor was cutting more than just hair.”

Theo hesitated at first not wanting to believe the words that had come out of Derek's mouth. Not mere seconds away he had vowed to get close to him and now like some sort of magical thing was listening and answering. He was lucky that was all, all he had to do was ride it out and see what he could get out of Derek.


	2. Banana in a weird place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to fluff not smut but a gif in the NSFW chat made me change my mind. Also it was supposed to be two parts now it's three.

Theo had been living with Derek for the past few months and to say that it had been interesting was putting it lightly. It had been a roller coaster. Theo was a storm, ravaging everything that came into contact with him. While Derek was the calm that came after, he soothed Theo in a way that no one else had. They completed each other and Theo felt himself open up to the older boy, something that he had thought to be impossible but with Derek, it seemed normal. Like he had to speak like he had to let the other boy know what was going through his mind. But there was something that he couldn't say, the feelings that he was harboring for Derek would never make it out of his vault, that was personal. And he would never say them aloud.

That was until Derek had decided that instead of words, he would use actions. It had been Theo’s turn to go grocery shopping and Derek–for some reason–told him to pick out a certain item that could only be found in the furthest store from their loft. Theo not questioning why got in the car and rode all the way across town to get what Derek had asked for. What irritated Theo the most was to find that his wallet wasn't in the usual spot he’d left it in, meaning that he would have to return a bit earlier than expected. 

When Theo returned he felt the need to punch Derek in the nose but that would only make the evolve wolf madder and even though Theo loved it when he’d get mad, this wasn't the right time for it. 

Apparently, it wasn't the right time for anything, the moment Theo opened the door he was met with the overwhelming scent of lust, sweat, and cum. Theo knew this was a private moment and that he should have turned around. He knows that he shouldn't place his keys on the coffee table, he knows that he definitely shouldn't take his jacket off, but he does it because the thought of catching Derek playing with himself turns him on a lot more than any porn he's ever watched. And he's watched a lot. The scent is stronger in the living room, where Derek is currently sitting, naked, legs opened, hand gliding through his long, thick cock.

Theo suddenly felt light-headed at the sight. Derek looked beautiful. Sweat dripping from his body making him shine and Theo wanted to trace every outline of his body with his tongue, he wanted to map him out so that he can remember everything about him. 

“Are you gonna stand there?” Derek suddenly spoke and Theo felt a spark light up inside of him and he fumbled over, tripping with his pants until he was finally naked. He stood there, presenting himself to Derek while he watched, hunger in his eyes, ready to devour Theo in any second.

Derek placed a hand on Theo’s exposed thigh, it was soothing, not what Theo expected at all. Derek nudged him until he was face to face with the older wolf, soft eyes looked into his. And Theo wanted to say so many things at that moment but he had forgotten how to speak, he tried opening his mouth but Derek stopped him and leaned in and pressed his forehead with his. Derek knew what he was feeling and he knew that it wasn't time to say it. A sudden warmth enveloped Theo’s heart and it was too much, he felt a tear drop roll down his face and Derek wiped it quickly replacing it with a kiss. He looked back at Theo and nodded. 

“Are you sure?” Derek was the one to break the silence, “I've wanted this for the longest time, I’m sure Derek.” Theo answered immediately. 

“Good.” He replied softly and placed a gentle kiss on Theo’s upper lip. He leaned back and the hunger returned, he eyed at Theo’s body, taking in the smooth skin that glistened with the small moonlight that managed to slip through the windows.

“Knees. Now.” Derek growled while he held his cock from the tip of its head. Theo did as he was told and dropped to his knees like it was second nature to him. He opened his mouth and looked directly at Derek, waiting expectantly to taste him. Derek dropped his cock and it smacked Theo in his upper lip, Theo pulled back, leaned down and licked a strip up until he reached the tip, he tasted the sweet pre-cum that had gathered there. He wanted more but he also wanted it to last, so instead, he placed kisses by the side of the thick cock until he reached the balls and took one in his mouth while he played with the other one. He sucked and made his cheeks hollow, he looked at the other and gave it the same attention. He slowly licked his way back up and took the head of Derek’s cock into his mouth.

The moaned that fell from Derek’s lip encouraged him to take him even deeper, he slowly swallowed around it until he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. He stopped there and relaxed his throat, he let his mouth get used to it. He placed his hand on Derek’s thigh and looked into Derek, encouraging him to do the one thing that Theo wanted.

Derek grabbed Theo’s hair and nudged him a bit forward and bucked into his mouth, he held him in place for a second until Theo started gagging. He dragged Theo away and forced him back down and then he started snapping his hips forward, fucking into his mouth. The warm and wet sensation of Theo’s mouth was driving him into the edge but this wasn't enough. He wanted to be enveloped in the warmth of Theo’s hole.

“Get up. And get me the lube.” He said and Theo immediately got up and looked for his bottle of lube. He went into the room, got the 

“Turn around, place your knees on the couch bend over and give me the lube,” Derek growled, showing off his fangs and once again Theo did as he was told without complaining.

Derek watched as Theo presented his well-rounded ass and he couldn't help but smack it, making Theo moan in process. He took the cap off of the lube and the scent between the sweat and cum mixing with banana made Derek fuzzy.

“Really? Bananas?” He said not trying to hide the sarcasm. “It's the gay law,” Theo answered and was met with another smack in his left ass cheek and the sting of pain he’d felt had been replaced with a wet tongue and he felt pleasure course through his body, making his dick jump. Derek looked at the bottle and then at the tight muscles in Theo’s rim. 

He brought the bottle to his lips and poured some in his tongue, tasting sweet tang of bananas. 

He looked at Theo’s waiting hole and leaned forward–


End file.
